


Finale

by aintweproudriff



Series: IRL 'verse [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Jack leaves Davey and Crutchie, M/M, Multi, my other one is overture though so im sticking with it, pretty cliche of me to call this finale huh, this is sad im so so so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintweproudriff/pseuds/aintweproudriff
Summary: "Once I learned how wrong I had been, that sometimes dreams can cave in, and what then?"What happens when the inevitable happens? When Jack gets tired of them?





	Finale

**Author's Note:**

> If I had my way, trust me, this series would not end this way. But things don't always go according to plan.

He hadn't seen this coming. But he should have. In all honesty, he had know that this, or something similar, was bound to happen eventually. Not like this though. It should never have happened like this. 

David pulled Crutchie closer to his chest, wishing that he could make up for what had been lost. His smaller boyfriend's chest heaved as he sobbed again. 

-

They hadn't said it out loud in a long time, but they had both always known that Jack was no good for them. Jack Kelly, that dime-novel cowboy that believed in fantasy. Who got by with a smile and a glint in his eye and a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth and the new tattoo they'd probably never get to see. 

When Jack Kelly had first introduced himself, Davis had promised that he wouldn't fall in love. But then Jack had shown David how to be brave, and how to sneak around, and how to live like life was a teen movie.  
Once David had started falling, he couldn't climb back up. 

And then there had been Crutchie. The boy who told his friends that he "cared about them" because sometimes "I love you" was too hard to say. Who had to un-learn giving attack hugs because they scared David. Who waited patiently until David was ready to hold hands with him, and who said it was the best day of his life when he was ready.  
David never would have told himself not to fall in love with Crutchie. He knew he never stood a chance against that. 

-

And somehow, they had ended up there. On David's couch, pressed up against each other so that they could feel the reassurance of another person's heartbeat. Crutchie let out another sniffle, and David felt a rush of bitterness towards his now-ex-boyfriend.  
Jack had left them; by the looks of it he had left them for dead. David had every right to be angry and sad. 

But Jack hadn't taken away the boy in his arms. And he never would, not if David could just keep Crutchie there a little longer. This, the two of them, would be Jack's loss. 

-

Crutchie's sobs slowed down as the exhausted boy drifted into sleep. 

No, David was not going to let go of what he had, not as long as he still had it. 

Yes, David would have asked Jack to come back and join them again if he saw him. 

No, for all the sobs it caused, David would never undo his relationship with Jack.  
He was not ashamed to have loved him, and he was not ashamed to have loved so strongly.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was really sad, but that was a few weeks ago. Davey and Crutchie end up okay without Jack, I promise. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
